


撒嬌.(下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】撒嬌 [2]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	撒嬌.(下)

「歐尼…」

裴柱現把剛才拿來的東西先暫時擱置在一旁，俯身捧住她的臉親吻她，而康瑟琪雖然還對眼前的狀況一頭霧水，但隨著裴柱現攻勢猛烈的撬開牙關與自己的舌頭交纏時，她旋即放鬆下來，雙手順從的環上戀人的脖頸。

真的好奇怪。  
明明早已數不清接吻的次數，可還是每一次當裴柱現如此主動時，那樣的柔軟，比平常略微失控的氣息，還是能讓康瑟琪心跳不已。  
明明如此唐突，卻還是甘願把自己的全部都交給她。

吻很明確的在氧氣要用完之前就轉移到了脖頸，再加上裴柱現不安分的手早已覆上胸前恣意揉捏，康瑟琪四肢無力，只能仰起頭來大口喘氣。

「哈啊…嗯…」

雙手帶著主導的意味握住纖腰，然後再用舌頭溫柔的舔吻，裴柱現抬頭滿意的看著戀人因為敏感的腰窩被碰觸時發出難耐的低吟，雙眼也逐漸變得迷離。

「歐尼…那是什麼…唔…」  
手指趁這個時候探入康瑟琪的底褲，確認足夠濕潤後，裴柱現一邊吻著康瑟琪的唇轉移她的注意力，一邊俐落的拆開包裝將一個粉紅色的小小圓圓的東西送了進去。

然後裴柱現就翻下身捲住棉被蓋住自己。

「好了，我要睡了。」

「歐尼…」

已經被挑起的慾望卻得不到抒發，體內還有不明的異物感。  
康瑟琪要發瘋了。  
她愣住了幾秒鐘便貼了過去，可無論她怎麼喊，裴柱現都沒有反應。  
康瑟琪著急的吻上裴柱現還未褪去紅暈的耳朵，小力的啃咬著耳廓。

不料裴柱現只是摸索了一下便精準的捉住康瑟琪的雙手，並稍微施力將她的手腕固定住，用嚴肅的聲音警告她。

「康瑟琪，我累了，乖乖睡覺。」

「歐尼…怎麼突然…」  
「我突然累了，不行嗎。」

「可…可以…」  
「嗯…歐尼…那剛才那個…」

「那個…明天再幫你拿出來。」  
「噢…」

雖然仍有一點不舒服，但在姿勢維持不動之下，康瑟琪竟然也就漸漸適應了，連日因為回歸練習帶來的疲憊讓她很快的就沉沉睡去。

康瑟琪想，今晚裴柱現故意逗她的這些便是所謂的懲罰了。  
孰料真正的懲罰根本還沒開始，倒是「明天」這兩個字一點也沒有騙人就是了。

-

首先覺得不太對勁的是金藝琳。  
自己當然明白康瑟琪和裴柱現的感情有多好，但他們倆人從來不會在車上黏的這麼近。  
今天的康瑟琪幾乎整個人都倒在裴柱現懷裡，稍微撇過頭被長髮遮住的臉似乎還有點紅，偶爾還稍微扭動著身體，就像是正在對裴柱現撒嬌的小動物一樣。

好吧，至少可以確定的是兩人和好了，難得放閃也合理嘛。  
金藝琳原本還有些罪惡感的，鬆了一口氣後，便專心的把注意力放回手機上。

她不知道的是，康瑟琪正處於水深火熱的折磨之中。

康瑟琪就不該被裴柱現早上說的健康用品給蒙混過去。

「歐尼…嗚…」  
康瑟琪低著頭，從沒想過自己引以為傲的髮量竟然在這個時候派上用場。  
她面色潮紅的閉著眼，緊咬著嘴唇，氣若游絲的在戀人耳邊說著含糊不清的話，此刻若不是裴柱現摟著，她整個人就會因為癱軟而從座位上滑下去。

「乖。」  
裴柱現微笑著用右手摸摸康瑟琪的頭，對比之下，她的表情看上去倒是異常冷靜的直視著前方，殊不知在外套口袋裡的另一隻手卻忙著測試遙控器的強度。

「啊…嗚…」  
康瑟琪感受到體內的東西正在強烈的震動，只要她試圖變換姿勢就會反而因為角度的變動而更深入，或是撞擊到別的敏感點，讓她的喘息更加粗重。

「不要…這樣…」  
要命的是頻率還不斷的強弱交替，下腹不斷湧出熱流，卻在每次要到達高峰時就急遽的減弱，一直維持著的腫脹感讓康瑟琪難受的幾乎都要哭出來，為了怕不小心出聲乾脆直接把臉埋在戀人的脖頸，用嘴唇胡亂的銜起裴柱現的皮膚求情。

「哪樣，這樣嗎？」  
裴柱現故意偏頭用舌頭的頂端劃了一下康瑟琪燙的嚇人的耳朵，沒想到卻讓康瑟琪先前隱忍的努力全部失效，迎來第一波戰慄。

「嗯哼…不行…哈啊…唔－」  
感受到懷裡人的反應即將失控，裴柱現迅速的伸出手捂住康瑟琪的嘴，在戀人額頭間落下輕柔的一吻當作安慰。

「瑟琪是不是因為在車上怕被聽見，所以比平常還要敏感？」  
說出來的話雖然小聲卻是流氓的可以。

口袋裡的手也沒有要放過她的意思，經過剛才的測試，裴柱現已經對這個東西的頻率瞭若指掌，她把頻率調整到恰好不會太過刺激，卻又能讓康瑟琪難耐的程度。

還好車程並不遠，康瑟琪在裴柱現精準的控制下，只有不小心失誤讓康瑟琪又到了一次後，就到達公司。

-

「瑟琪，你今天身體不舒服嗎？」  
「好像在車上的時候看你就有點怪怪的了？」

孫勝完走向坐在牆邊休息的康瑟琪，並且投以擔心的目光，明明平常康瑟琪是體力最好的阿，怎麼今天才練習了幾次就累成這樣。

「這樣阿，瑟琪在車上有不舒服嗎？」

裴柱現在旁邊聽見後立刻摸了摸康瑟琪的頭，在旁人聽起來語氣滿是擔心，但只有康瑟琪看的到她笑起來的嘴角邊勾起來的那一抹戲謔，以及立刻就聽懂了話語中的雙關。

「沒…沒有。」  
康瑟琪低下頭，聽到裴柱現的話臉又燒紅起來。

畢竟是為了回歸的練習，而且在空蕩的練習室裡太過安靜，裴柱現暫時放過她，只是剛才在車上的折騰，早就讓康瑟琪在來的路上就消耗了大半體力。

「好吧，沒有就好。」  
孫勝完又走回原本的位置，把音樂打開繼續練習。

「啊…」  
而音樂才剛順著音響流淌出來，康瑟琪就感受到體內的物體又蠢蠢欲動起來，本來就因為方才的刺激而敏感的身體，才稍一碰觸呻吟就差點脫口而出，康瑟琪咬著牙倒吸一口氣，讓身體倒向裴柱現。

「歐尼…不能在這裡…」

「藝琳跟秀英去錄影了，勝完等一下也有行程，很快就會走了。」  
裴柱現輕咬了一下康瑟琪的耳垂，故意在她耳邊呼出熱氣。

「不是…這個問題吧…嗚…」  
因為音樂的音量很大，裴柱現便把強度慢慢調大，康瑟琪埋在裴柱現的肩頭，全身上下都被快感的巨浪侵襲著，卻因為有別人在而不能出聲，身體也不能動彈半分，偏偏裴柱現完全掌握了頻率的精髓，總是得不到紓解的痛苦讓康瑟琪甚至講起話來都有些啜泣。

「歐尼，瑟琪，我先走了。」  
果然，孫勝完只又練了一次舞蹈，並沒有多看他們幾眼，只是在收拾好包包後朝他們的方向點了頭就走。

確認門一剛關上的瞬間，裴柱現便不再顧慮的把強度一次調到最大。  
然後摟著果然很快就癱軟的康瑟琪走出公司搭上計程車。

-

還來不及走到房間，一進宿舍裴柱現便把康瑟琪按在客廳沙發上吻她，在吻的激情時當然也不會忘記把遙控器的頻率維持在最強。

「嗚…」  
「可以…拿出來了嗎…」

康瑟琪環上裴柱現的腰，雙眼失焦而迷離，甚至滿溢著曖昧的水氣，看上去明明是可憐又軟弱的樣子，裴柱現卻只是更想強硬的佔有她。

「康瑟琪…」  
「是喜歡跟我這樣子…」  
「還是別人跟你撒嬌的時候你比較開心？」

用膝蓋輕鬆的把康瑟琪的雙腿分開，並且褪下她的運動長褲，根本不需要前戲，裡頭的底褲早就因為一整天的折磨而濕的都能滴出水來。

「什麼…別人…」  
「啊…不可以…不行…」

不理會康瑟琪的求饒，裴柱現拉下她的底褲，毫無猶豫的吻上她的炙熱，耳邊伴隨著嗡嗡的震動聲，舌尖靈活的在早已硬挺的花核舔弄著，偶爾故意吸吮發出淫靡的水聲。

康瑟琪不自覺的扭動著腰枝向前迎合，全身像被電流通過般的，連骨子裡都被傳遞到那份酥麻。  
雙手抱著裴柱現的頭想推開卻又因為快感而使不上力，反而像是催情的欲拒還迎。

裴柱現抬頭對上康瑟琪的目光後，色情的將唇邊剛才沾染到的水氣用舌頭舔了一圈後一口吞了下去。  
「你還沒回答我，瑟琪。」

看著康瑟琪因為喘著氣而微張著嘴唇，裴柱現便把手指送到康瑟琪的嘴裡，果然康瑟琪便乖巧的像失了魂般用舌頭舔弄著。  
另一隻手則是探進康瑟琪濕潤的源頭，用手指輕輕推送著還在震動的小東西。

看著表情痛苦，正吞吐著自己的手指卻因為下身的刺激同時發出細碎呻吟的戀人。  
裴柱現此刻覺得自己已經到了走火入魔，近乎瘋狂的程度，想要她，想不停的要她。  
想要她只為了自己而動情，因為自己而歡愉，想要確認她完全屬於自己。

吻著康瑟琪滑膩的大腿內側，手也放肆的把康瑟琪胸前的柔軟揉捏成不同形狀，並用手指撥弄著在上頭挺立的櫻紅。

「嗚…喜歡…」  
「喜歡跟…嗯…歐尼…這樣子…」

康瑟琪難受的搖著頭，聲音已經有些微的沙啞卻又帶著甜膩。  
身體有太多敏感的地方正同時被刺激，她覺得自己像是迷失在暴風雨中的落難者，只能任由不定時的颶風將自己捲起，可同時裴柱現又是她眼前的浮木，是她的氧氣。  
她只能緊抓著她，任由著她主宰，即使不知道下一秒會身在何處。

裴柱現背後靠在沙發的扶手上，把康瑟琪抱了起來，讓她整個人跨坐在自己身上，並終於伸手把那個還在震動的小東西拔了出來，抽出來的時候就像是打開水栓一般，瞬間刮出的一大灘水幾乎都打濕了沙發的坐墊。

「哈啊…」

感受到有東西突然從體內抽離的空虛，康瑟琪失重的倚著裴柱現大口喘氣，大腦已經失去了思考的能力，只能一直發出近似嗚咽的聲音。

裴柱現吻了一下戀人的耳垂，原本是安撫作用，卻讓渾身發熱的康瑟琪無法自制的又發出一聲誘人的呻吟。

「這樣子也喜歡嗎？」  
而裴柱現並沒有讓她空虛太久，調整好姿勢後，她用一隻手環著康瑟琪的腰穩住她，另一隻手則是一下子就放入了好幾根手指，絲毫沒有憐惜的迅速抽送起來。

「嗚…慢一點嘛…」  
康瑟琪無力的整個人都掛在裴柱現身上，只得被動的承受著身下猛烈的撞擊，被挑逗了一整天的身體幾乎在被填滿的瞬間就到達了高潮，但裴柱現的動作並沒有因為她的收縮而暫停，反倒是在找尋到了內壁有一塊輕微的突起後便全力朝那個方向衝撞著。

「回答。」  
「喜歡…嗯…」

「把瑟琪弄壞也喜歡嗎？」  
「嗯哼...弄壞我...嗚...」

康瑟琪在好幾次的連續高潮後已經叫不出聲音來，卻又被體內湧來的情慾所支配，急促的呼吸以及不停的哭泣著呻吟，甚至連話都開始語無倫次，理智早已被拋諸腦後。

「歐尼...求你...哈啊...」  
「又要到了…嗚…」

在最後一次帶著鼻音的嚶嚀後康瑟琪整個人終於昏了過去，裴柱現穩穩的接住了她，並將她攔腰抱了起來走向房間。

-  
康瑟琪在裴柱現懷裡睡醒的時候已經是半夜了，而她只是稍微動了一下就吵醒了淺眠的戀人。

「醒了？」  
裴柱現稍微收緊了手臂，聲音間還一點點帶著剛睡醒的鼻音。

全身的酸軟以及下身些微的疼痛讓康瑟琪的記憶很快從腦海中湧來。  
康瑟琪轉過身，把自己埋進戀人的胸口，好一陣子都不說話。

裴柱現其實在做完以後就有罪惡感襲來，自己的確是太過份了，而康瑟琪此刻的沉默又讓她更確信戀人的生氣

沒想到康瑟琪再開口的聲音卻是那麼柔軟，甚至還帶著溫柔的眼神望向自己，像是在撒嬌一樣。

「歐尼…」  
「那歐尼不生氣了嗎？」

康瑟琪微微嘟起嘴，像是一隻垂著耳朵的泰迪熊。

「早就不生氣了。」  
「今天是有點過分了，對不起。」  
「不過你真的很笨，竟然相信我說那是健康用品。」

裴柱現撫著康瑟琪的背，寵溺的看著她虛弱的樣子，忍不住又親了戀人的臉頰一下。

「其實我知道，我知道那是什麼。」

裴柱現瞪大雙眼，滿臉的不可置信。  
但康瑟琪只是真摯的看著她。

「嗯，我知道。」  
「可是因為歐尼不開心了，所以讓歐尼撒嬌。」

「雖然我還是不知道歐尼為什麼生氣啦…」  
康瑟琪把臉埋回裴柱現的胸口，並用嘴唇淺淺吻著胸前細嫩的皮膚。

「笨蛋，這算哪門子撒嬌。」

「可能是因為歐尼真的很可愛。」  
「所以做什麼我都覺得像是在撒嬌吧。」  
「而且是獨一無二的那種。」

「大笨蛋。」  
裴柱現敲了康瑟琪的頭一下，但語氣裡全是笑意。

「不過歐尼真的不生氣了嗎？」  
「嗯，而且我已經在剛才想好你明年的生日禮物了。」

「是什麼？」  
「在想，有沒有可以一個月都不用充電的那種。」

「歐尼！」

 

-

金藝琳躲在房間的角落神秘兮兮地打著電話。

「喂，泰妍歐尼嗎？」  
「對阿。」  
「果然在那天我跟瑟琪歐尼說，你找她有事以後他們就和好了。」  
「不過泰妍歐尼到底跟她說了什麼啊？」

…  
…  
…

「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。」  
「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。」

過沒多久，出來裝水的朴秀英就聽見金藝琳的房間傳來豪邁的大媽笑聲。


End file.
